Love triangle
by I luv Gary MOFO Oak
Summary: Ash tried to ruin a date Drew planned for him and May, Drew confronts Ash and things get a little bit out of hand. Yaoi lemon I put it as drama/romance but it's really just smut


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I ever do Gary will make Ash his bitch at least 5 times each series.

A young ravan haired trainer, lay on his back staring at the ceiling in silence, thinking of the love triangle he was a part of. The silence was interupted when the door to his room burst open and a young green haired boy stepped into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem, Ash" Eyes locked onto the ravan haired boy who had now jumped up off the bed and stood a few feet from him.

"My problem? who burst into who's room, huh?"

"You told May, she should forget about meeting me and just hang out with you instead, I told you and Brock how much effort I put into tonight and you try and screw it up for me so you can have May for yourself?" The green haired trainer took a step closer to Ash, a look of rage in his even greener eyes.

"I just gave her another option, Drewy-boy, it's not like I put a gun to her head and told her hang out with me or die."

Ash now understood why Gary loved to call him Ashy-boy, Drew had turned red with rage, it was such a small thing but just sounded so condecending and Ash loved the reaction he got from Drew.

At least he liked until he found himself being tackled to the bed. The two boys were rolling around on the bed trying to take control but seeming to be evenly matched. Each saying why they should be with May.

Drew: I'm a coordinator like May is, we share a passion for something your tiny brain could never fully understand.

Ash: Being a coordinator just means you will be rivals and compete for the same goal, how'd you think May would feel if one lose to you caused her to miss out on the grand festival, we would never compete and I would cheer her on every time.

Drew: You're the reason she isn't at the top of her game, running around to gyms with you when she should be training for her contests. Plus she needs someone handsome and stylish at her side. Not a scruff like you.

Ash: She needs a man, not a sissy who spends more time looking in the mirror than she does.

Drew: At least I own a mirror, you look like a bird died on your head.

The two rolled off the bed, slighty out of breath. Ash saw his shirt was ripped, so he pulled it off, threw it in Drew's face, grabbed Drew's shirt and ripped it apart, sending buttons flying in all directions.

"You ripped my shirt, now we're even."

Drew let his shirt slide of his shoulders and hit the floor, placed his left foot closer to Ash, stepped forward bending over a little, he pulled Ash's trousers and boxers down to his ankles. He pushed Ash on to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Another reason, I should be with May, I'm bigger than you where it counts."

Drew looked down at Ash, smirking as the ravan haired boy struggled under his weight, Ash's arms were half trapped under hald behind Drew, so he couldn't get a grip of anything to gain leverage, at least he couldn't get a grip of anything of Drew's.

Ash reached down and grabbed his own dick and started slapping again Drew's ass, Drew turned himself around to see what Ash was doing, as he did his hold on Ash lessend, Ash pulled his left arm free and used it to push Drew off of him.

Ash rolled off the bed and jumped up, Drew was on his back, so Ash pushed his left hand against Drew's shoulder and used as much force as he could to hold him still. He quickly, slapped his cock across Drew's face three times, then forced it in Drew's mouth, making the young green haired trainer gag as all of Ash was thrust down his throat.

Ash now had both his hands on Drew's shoulders holding him down, Drew tried to pull Ash's hands away grabbing at his wrists but it wasn't working and it got harder to focus as Ash kept thrusting his cock in Drew's mouth.

"Yea, suck that dick like a little bitch, Drewy, May should be with a man, not a bitch, you back off and no one will ever know how you're a little cock sucker."

Drew moved his hands up Ash's arms until he reached his elbows, he pushed his thumbs into the tendons and pulled Ash toward him as hard as he could. Flinching from the pain in his arms, Ash was pulled down by Drew. This just caused Ash to thrust harder though and Drew started gagging again. Drew rolled over so he was now on top of Ash and pulled his head off Ash's cock, taking a few deep breaths, he climbed off the bed.

Drew pulled off his belt and folded it in half, turning Ash over, he spanked his ass once with the belt hard then threw it down, Ash's noises of pain or discomfort were muffled by the pillow his face was currently pressed against. Drew pulled of his jeans and boxers, while Ash tried to crawl away from him. Drew grabbed his ankles and pulled him back before climbing back onto the bed.

His knees either side of Ash's legs, Drew grabbed hold of Ash's hips and pulled him in close, he rubbed and slapped his semi erect cock against Ash's ass, one hand around Ash's waist keeping him in place, the other on his cock, Drew pushed himself into Ash's tight entrance. Ash let out a cry of pain accompanied by the words "oh fucking hell".

Drew almost fully withdrew, then thrust himself back as hard as he could, causing Ash to cry out in pain again, he repeated this seven more times, at that point Ash was no long crying in pain, but pleasure.

Drew quickened his pace, slipped one hand into Ash's ravan hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his head back, his other hand on Ash's hip, he thrust faster and faster into Ash givng his ass a slap every few minutes. Ash's cock was now rock hard and he couldn't help but touch himself. He started pumping himself trying to match Drew's pace.

Drew flipped Ash over onto his back, without pulling out, he leaned in closer and looked into Ash's eyes as he kept thrusting, hands either side of his head. Ash let out another moan and arched his back as he shot his load all over his won chest. Drew bought his left hand down and rubbed his fingers through the cum, scooping some up, he pushed his fingers into Ash's mouth making the ravan haired boy taste himself.

Drew could feel it, he was almost ready to climax, he stopped his fast pace and thrust slowly into Ash, hard and deep , Ash moaning at every thrust. He then pulled out and crawled up. Stroking his cock above Ash's face, he felt his eyes roll to the back off his head as he shot half his load over Ash's face, then he shoved his cock in Ash's mouth and shot the rest of his hot load down Ash's throat. He thrust his cock fully into Ash's mouth, payback from Ash's earlier intrusion down his throat, relishing in the sound of Ash gagging.

"You were right Ash, May should be with a man, not a little bitch, so unless you want this to happen again, back off bottom boy."

Drew stood up and quickly pulled on his boxers, pants and finally his belt. He picked up his torn shirt and just slung over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving Ash to lay on the bed, covered in his own and Drew's cum.

Ash was once more looking up at the ceiling in silence, thinking about the love triangle he was a part of, when he finally realized something. He didn't want May, that's not why he tried to ruin Drew's date.

He wanted Drew and now he had a taste, he would do anything to get some more and he knew exactly how to do it, just try and "steal" May from him. Ash licked his lips and just lay there and huge grin on his face.


End file.
